zsffandomcom-20200214-history
CA/Assignments
(OOC: This list is a bit of a mess, some things are inaccurate...well, a lot are. A couple things have to be fine tuned and a couple odd mistakes corrected...and more people being added to the list. XD I'll get back to you when it's completed. Sorry about the mess! Unlisted Names (That I know) *too damn many Applicants Any new jobs? People want to transfer? If you can't find me personally, write it below: * * *etc Primary Animal Care Takes care of the many animals keeping them healthy, as well as collecting food supplies from them. Cows & Scrounge 4/4 *'Drake Higgins' 2 (Head Supervisor) *'Kaitlyn Waverton' 1 *'Taylor Jackson' 1 Chickens 2/2 *'Tatsuya Richards' 1 *'Alice Calina' 1 Farming Maintains the farms to produce and harvest food and other products. *'Addy' 3 (Supervisor) *'Shara Lopez' 2 (Supervisor) *'Jessica Kepler' 1 *'Shotguns Gauge' 1 *'Scrounge' 1 *'Cathrine Richards' 1 *'Lauren Jackson' 1 *'Kyle Jackson' 1 *'Ethan Kenada' 1 *'Mell Johnson' 1 *'Ashley Hughes' 1 *'Caroline Summers' 1 *'Farming Zombies' 3 (x3) Maintenance Responsible for base maintenance and cleaning. +1 hour of crafting checks, primary to upkeep base equipment but can be used for own purposes if there's nothing else to do. Firearms 5/3 *'Chris Rodfield' 3 (Head Supervisor) *'Erica Larsson' 2 Mechanics 7/7 *'Thomas Harris' 3 (Supervisor) *'Annabell Caleburne' 2 *'Jaclyn Rose' 2 Electronics 4/3 *'William Peluso' 2 *'Calistor McLeery' 2 Clothing 4/5 *'Kayla Jhun' 2 *'Gillian Carlson' 1 *'Cathrine Richards' 1 Cleaning 5/5 *'Grig Williams' 3 *'Trent Abberson' 1 *'Michael Jhun' 1 Carpentry 4/4 *'Woodwork Zombie' 3 *'Vincenzo Cortez' 1 Pest Control 14/14 Helps keep sanitation on base by removing pests. *'Vibe' 3 *'Stephen' 2 *'Vulpes' 2 *'Jack' 2 *'???' 2 *'Dogmeat' 2 *'Madison' 1 **Apparently we have additional help..keep eyes out, sentry crew. Trained Cooking Cooks and processes food for the base, allowed to make cooking checks for free if they wish to put extra effort in to food for a special occasion. *'Hero Hikara' 2 *'Jenny Anderson' 2 *'Jim Marks' 2 *'Savannah Parsons' 2 *'Alaiah Elizande' 2 Alcohol Distillation 4/4 *'Reece Kane' 2 *'Jane' 2 Decon Squad Collects resources from deconstructing houses as well as general expansion of usable land. When the council allows, they can keep some of the resources for themselves. *'Tobias Andiron' (Head Supervisor) *'John Dalton' (Temporary Supervisor) *'Cyrus Da'Vinci' *'Damien' *'James Arkham' *'Keu' *'Monk' *'Tracie Stern' Farm Expansion *'Amber Woods' 3 *'Houston' 2 *'Jackson "Quick Fingers" II' 2 *'Misha' 2 *'Bjorn' 2 *'Appleton' 2 *'Rose' 2 *'Claire St. John' 2 *'Mary Spaulding' 2 *'Joan McArthur' 2 *'Farming Zombies' 3 (x3) Sentry Patrols the base and occupied areas to make sure there are no zombies near by, as well as looking out for other oddities such as other living people or wild animals. Night Shift 2/4 *'Karisa Minton' 2 (Supervisor) Morning Shift 2/4 *'Giles Wolfe' 2 Day Shift 4/4 *'Rebecca Arrington' 2 (Supervisor) *'Alex Smith-Lopez' 2 Evening Shift 4/4 *'Oliver Hunter' (Supervisor) 3 *'Kiyo' 2 Expert Medical Staff Trusted medical staff for emergencies, can also allow a limited amount of extra healing over time to those who are injured, reserved only for those below fair health. Due to needing to take care of themselves better, Medical Staff has a 20 lower illness resist DC once a month. *'Alice Kepler' *'Henry Allard' *'Mitzi Soma' Reconnaissance *'Maxwell Bennett' (Head Supervisor) *'Andrew Shepherd' *'Oliver Hunter' Researchers Helps expand the base's total knowledge and expertise while providing the base with better technology over time. +5 hours a day for Researching skills (self-training knowledge skills), production of resources and writing books beyond normal "Free" hours. Note: Requires a proof of concept, evidence supporting the concept, and clearance from Supervisor. *'John Dalton' - Tech & Metaphysical Research (Supervisor of non-Basic Jobs) *'Silians Lancastor' - Viral Cure & Rehabilitation Research *'Sarasa Kimura' - Undead Countermeasure Research Teachers Helps teach and train other group members and children. Allowed 3 Pure mental/4 dedicated Teaching checks per day beyond normal "Free" hours. *'Atomsk' (Defense & Culture) *'Masaru Ietsuna' (Physical/Defense) *'Enix' (General Education) Other Exempt *'Malinka' (You wanna make the two-year old work?) *'Pitch' (2-year VIP)